Sally Giles
Sally Giles is the real mother to Vlad who met the Count when she was around 18. After Vlad's birth, the Count agreed to bring Vlad up by himself without any input from Sally. She later married and had a daughter called Georgina (who prefers to be called George) who is Vlad's half-sister. Personality Sally is very perceptive and a kind and loving mother. She is very protective over her daughter, George. Naturally creative, Sally spends a lot of her time crafting works of art. She is also very hesitant about whether to leave Garside by wants to do the best to Vlad History The Count met Sally at Whitby Goth Festival when she was eighteen. She later became pregnant and gave birth to a son who she named "Adam". Sally's parents persuaded her to give the boy up for adoption, and he was taken in by the Count and renamed "Vladimir" (a traditional Transylvanian name). Series 5 Now a self employed sculptor and single mother, Sally arrives at Garside Grange in episode 3. Vladimir, having agreed with plans to turn Garside into a hotel, invites her under the pretense of wanting a statue for the lobby. After realising that the Count is Vlad's father, she quickly works out that Vlad is her son, and is horrified by the fact that he is a vampire. She insists that George does not find out about this, but she soon discovers when Ingrid bares her fangs in annoyance. Sally and George decide to stay at Garside for a while, to try and get to know Vlad better. Eventually, exhausted by the constant danger, Sally decides that her and George must leave Garside. She asks Vlad if he would like to live with them, but Vlad decides not to because of the danger his family are in. Sally and George return for Vlad's eighteenth birthday. It appears Sally is still nervous about vampires, even filling one of the balloons with garlic juice and helium for self defense. When Vlad is arrested by the Vampire High Council, Sally and George are held captive. Breaking free of their captors, Sally joins Piers and Renfield in Ingrid's attic room. They attempt to save the Draculas by sending Renfield inside the building. At the end of the series Sally joins hands with one of Shango's men as the Blood Seed tries to destroy them all. Afterwards Vlad persuades her that it would be better for them if she was mindwiped to forget all about having a son since she will be in constant danger as long as she knows Vlad. Sally is heartbroken, but she realises that if she is mindwiped she will remember nothing, and is comforted by the necklace Vlad gives her. The Count tells Sally that he does not regret ever meeting her. Sally calls him a "silly old fool" then tearfully kisses him. The Count then alters Sally's memories so that she will remember nothing about having a son. Trivia *George says that Sally owned a little westie named Zero. This is probably a reference to The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Giles was Sally's maiden name. George says that she used to go sailing with her dad before he died (suggesting that Sally may be a widow). *The "Goth Weekend" is held in Whitby because of the seaside town's associations with Dracula. Category:Females Category:Giles Category:Human Category:Offical Characters Category:Characters